Remnant Trio
by meepinator3000
Summary: Silver, brother of Weiss Schnee, along with said sister and his girlfriend Ruby, take on a task to save another world given to them by the goddess of said world, Naga herself. Watch as shenanigans ensue as our trio works together with the Shepherds to save Ylisse. Rated M for safety, and swearing (Silver). And underage drinking (Also Silver). F!Robin.
1. Chapter 1 New world, same Duty

**Hello everyone! This is my second fanfiction, at-least, that I consider good enough to post. Sorry to say that "Team DRGN" Has been discontinued until further notice. But anyways, this is a RWBY xover with Fire Emblem Awakening. But, the difference here compared to most other RWBY x Fire Emblem fics, this one, sends some Huntsmen to the Fire Emblem world, instead of the other way around. I have been so annoyed at how this hasn't been a thing before.**

 **Anyways, I own nothing in this story except for my OCs, currently:**

 **Remnant Aurum**

 **Silver Aurum/Schnee**

 **So, enjoy :)**

 **Chapter: 1 New world, same duty**

 **Silver POW**

"Remind me what we're doing again"-Ruby, my girlfriend said as we walked down the gold-laced corridors of the Aether royal castle. All of us were wearing our usual attires. Mine being a white trench-coat with a gray sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. My two single edged katana-pistols, Aurum and Argentum hanging by my hips. Weiss, my sister gave an amused snort.

"We are going to be visiting one of Silver's sister's worlds"-She answered (Silver has several blood-related families), looking to me for confirmation. I nodded.

"Yup, Naga said she had some problems with another god in her world. So, we're going to be doing what Huntsmen do best!"-I exclaimed with my chest out in pride. Ruby giggled at my antics while Weiss sighed.

"I hope they don't have alcohol there"-She prayed. I gave a mock gasp.

"Oh, you wound me so, Blizzy"-I taunted her. Yeah, the one drinking here was me…. What? I need it sometimes. At least I don't smoke… Anymore. That was for Ruby's sake. All knows what Tai-Yang or Qrow would have done to me otherwise.

"Oh yeah, I remember Winter almost tearing you up for drinking in-front of the General. Said you reminded her of my uncle"-Ruby said in a humored tone. I stumbled a bit in embarrassment over that particular event.

"Not exactly a good first impression on your big sister you know"-Weiss chimed in, smirking at my embarrassment.

"W-well, can we just, forget that ever happened? Please?"-I tried. The girls put their hands to their chins in thought.

"Nope!"-They both exclaimed at the same time. I hung my head in defeat. Ruby giggled again while Weiss snickered slightly. I'll get my revenge…. My head snapped up when I realized where we were.

"We're here"-I said as we stood in-front of the ginormous golden doors. I opened them up and all of us stepped inside. There, by some kind of pedestal, stood Remnant and Naga, probably discussing what was going to happen next.

"Ah, I see you have arrived"-Naga said with a smile. Remnant looked between me and Ruby, and gave me the _look_. You know, the one an annoying sister would when she found out you had a significant other. This, knowing smirk saying, "I knew it". I blushed a bit, and luckily no one seemed to notice.

"They seem ready"-Remnant stated, ignoring the glare I was sending her.

"That, they do. I must warn you children"-Naga began as the pedestal started to glow, and activated a portal that hung above it, "Once you step through the portal, you will be sent to the kingdom of Ylisse, where though, remains at random"-She said. We looked between each other, with an uncertain look. I steeled myself.

"We haven't changed our minds"-I assured. Naga smiled at my determination.

"Well then, come. Stand by the pedestal"-She instructed. We did as she said and walked up to the pedestal with the glowing, swirling purple portal.

"Before you go"-Remnant interjected. We looked at her, "This is for you"-She said as she handed a silver necklace, with a red gem in the middle, just like mine and Weiss' to Ruby, "Welcome to the family, Rosie"-Remnant taunted with her usual nickname for Ruby. Ruby blushed heavily as she understood what that meant, and accepted her gift. She put it around her neck, and managed a smile through her blush.

"Thank you"-She thanked. Remnant simply smiled in response. We turned back to a smiling Naga.

"Are you ready?"-She asked. We nodded.

"Good, your mission is to find and join up with a group known as the Shepherds, once you have done that, head to Ylisstol"-She informed. Then motioned for the portal, "Good luck". We gave different shows of appreciation as we stepped through the portal, waving good-bye to both Goddesses.

 **Ruby POW**

When I woke up from the portal blackout, I noticed several things. One, we were in a forest. And two, that "we" only included me and Silver. Weiss was no-where to be seen.

"Ugh"-My boyfriend complained as he woke up. I quickly got up and sent a cheery smile his way.

"Wakey wakey lazy but!"-I chimed happily.

"For the love of All. Ruby, you have been spending too much time with Nora"-He said as he rubbed his head, and got up. He looked around and noticed the absence of a certain white-haired heiress.

"Where's Weiss?"-He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I woke up either"-I said, having a slightly worried expression.

"Hmm, this must be what Naga meant when she said we'd end up somewhere random in Ylisse"-He guessed.

"Yeah, I guess"-I agreed.

"I wonder how she's doing"-Silver said, looking up at the sky.

"Weiss is a big girl, she can take care of herself"-I assured in a certain tone.

"I guess, can't blame a brother for worrying though"-He answered, smiling.

 **Weiss POW**

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!'-I thought frantically as I ran from a pack of wolves.

"Leave me alone!"-I shouted. The wolves just growled and continued chasing me. This is not what I had in mind when travelling to a new world. And where was Silver and Ruby?!

"Ugh, I already hate this place"-I muttered. I used my Glyphs to elevate myself up into a tree. The wolves, noting that they couldn't get to me, walked off, snarling angrily after they realized climbing wasn't going to work. Once I was certain they were gone, I climbed down and exited the forest. A smell of smoke instantly assaulted my nose as I got out on an open road, and I looked further and saw a rising column of smoke.

"That, looks too big to be a campfire, so the only thing would be…"-I started, "By All"-I gasped, and quickly dashed off towards what I had the sinking feeling, was a burning settlement. Being a Huntress, it was my duty to protect the people, even if it was a different world. Once I arrived at a good look-out, I saw a burning village. I held my hand to my mouth in horror. Then held Myrtenaster tightly.

"Whoever did this…."-I left my anger hanging in the air as I continued to storm off towards the village.

 **Chrom POW**

This, has been a rather tiring day. First, the stranger, Robin who somehow knows my name, but is an amnesiac. Then, this. A village, being burned and pillaged by some lowly barbarians. Me and Fredrick held the front line against the bandits as Robin and Lissa assisted us from behind. Both girls doing a very good job. Suddenly, a streak of, ice? Hit a few of the enemies, freezing them in place. We all stopped fighting and turned to look at the new arrival. A woman, quite formal looking, with white hair, ice-blue eyes. A white and light blue dress and skirt, with a very unique rapier in hand. The guard of the rapier seemed to be spinning. I also noticed the angry glare she was giving the bandits, promising a painful fate. She twirled her rapier, and sent another wave, though of fire this time. It hit the frozen combatants, breaking the ice and knocking the fools unconscious. The other bandits registered the moment, and the new arrival as hostile and started to act. They sent off several lancers to deal with her, as the rest stayed to fight us. A lance beats a sword after all. We focused on our own fight, but Fredrick sent the occasional suspicious glare towards the rapier wielder. Curious as I was about the woman, I didn't let that break my focus off the battle.

A war-cry was shouted from the horde of bandits, and a swordsman tried to rush me and Fredrick. Though, the knight easily speared him in the torso, killing him.

I heard another cry of pain, and also realized that the majority of bandits had opted to focus on the new threat. The young woman was graceful in her attacks, although never going for a killing strike. She seemed hellbent on keeping their blood from staining her blade.

No matter how many of the bandits that charged her, they were either frozen in place, or sent flying back, a few paces longer than they began. She was untouchable, and the unique rapier of hers was still stain free from blood, the blade shining in the sunlight.

Once the battle was done and over with, the woman sighed and sheathed her rapier. While Lissa was fangirling over Robin's abilities, me and Fredrick waved the woman over, who noticed and complied.

"Thank you for the aid, miss?"-I asked, wishing to know her name.

"Weiss, and no thanks required. They had it coming"-The now identified Weiss said as she, once again turned to glare at the now unconscious bandits.

"Well, you two certainly know how to fight"-I stated, looking at both Weiss and Robin.

"You are no helpless victim"-Fredrick said, looking at Robin. Before turning to Weiss, "And you are certainly no helpless traveler"-He finished suspiciously.

"And you all would be?"-Weiss questioned. Damn, had I really asked for a lady's name but not introduced my own?

"My apologies. My name is Chrom. The delicate one is my sister, Lissa"-I introduced myself and my sister.

"For the last time Chrom, I AM NOT DELICATE!"-Lissa complained. I just snickered at that.

"This is Robin. And the knight, is Fredrick the wary"-I said.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Naga knows one of us keeps enough caution these days"-Fredrick said. Weiss' eyebrow raised.

"So, are you some kind of mercenaries then?"-Weiss asked. Now it was Fredrick's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"No no, we are more of a militia. Shepherds of Ylisse"-I corrected. Her eyes lit up in, err, something. I've never really been good at reading people with these sorts of things.

"Shepherds"-Weiss muttered.

"You, seem to have heard of us before"-Fredrick tried to push for more information.

"I have, a friend of mine told me"-She replied. Ah, so familiarity it was.

"Hmmm"-Fredrick fixed her with a suspicious glare.

"Anyways, as I said before. You both seem like very capable fighters. Would you like to join the Shepherds?"-I asked. Both Weiss and Robin looked surprised, while Fredrick was looking at me questioningly.

"Milord, are you certain they can be trusted?"-He asked.

"Peace Fredrick. They both fought to save Ylesean lives. My heart tells me that is enough"-I stated.

"And your mind, milord. What does it tell you"-He asked.

"The same"-I answered, "So, how about it, you two?"-I asked.

"I, would be honored"-Robin replied. Weiss looked rather uncertain.

"I would like some time to consider it. If that's alright"-She said. I smiled.

"That's fine. I don't expect you to answer immediately"-I answered.

"Milords! Milords! Please, you must stay the night. We are but simple folk but would gladly celebrate your victory with a feast!"-A villager exclaimed excitedly.

"A most generous offer. But I am afraid we must decline. We must make haste to Ylisstol"-Fredrick politely declined the request. Lissa, who had failed to hear what Fredrick said, went on to explain how she wanted her food.

"Dark meat for me! Medium cooked. I simply- Wait, what do you mean were not staying!?"-She complained when she caught on to what Fredrick had said. Said knight simply smirked.

"We must make haste to Ylisstol as I said. I believe you said you would be "Getting used to this"?"-He said with an amused tone. Me, Robin and Weiss snickered loudly at Lissa's expense.

"Not funny. Fredrick, sometimes I hate you"-She said with an attempted glare, which only ended up looking cute.

"Quite the stern lieutenant you have there"-Robin commented.

"Yes, quite"-I chuckled in agreeance.

"Stern is one word. I can think of a few others"-Lissa stated in an annoyed tone.

"Fredrick only smiles when he is about to bring an axe down on an enemy"-I said, amused. Weiss scowled.

"Not exactly an admirable trait, sir Fredrick"-She said with a pointed glare, which Fredrick returned in full.

 **Weiss POW**

"So, lady Weiss. I would like to know what you are doing in Ylisse? You don't exactly look like you are from here"-Chrom asked. I sighed, knowing full and well it was only a matter of time before that question came up.

"Yes, you see, I was traveling with my brother and his significant other. We were heading for Ylisstol, as a friend recommended, but we got separated in the woods fending of a pack of wolves"-I explained, giving a half-truth. Fredrick raised an eyebrow.

"Then would it not be best to look for them?"-He asked. I shook my head.

"No, they are most likely already on their way to Ylisstol. We agreed upon that, in the event of getting separated, we would continue there to regroup"-I answered.

"That seems like a logical idea"-Robin agreed. Fredrick simply scowled.

'He is suspicious, too suspicious for his own good'-I thought.

 **With Silver and Ruby**

We waved good-bye to the red-headed merchant, who happily did the same, and continued our way to Ylisstol.

"ACHOOO"-Silver sneezed suddenly. Ruby raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong Silver?"-She asked.

"I don't know. Just got the feeling that Weiss is being a hypocrite right now"-Silver replied.

"Huh?"-Ruby asked in confusion.

 **Back with Weiss**

'Eh, I'll get used to it'-I thought.

"And that, ice magic you used back in the village?"-Chrom asked.

"Yeah, that was so amazing! I've never seen ice magic before!"-Lissa added excitedly. I smiled at her.

'She reminds me so much of Ruby….'

"Well, it wasn't magic"-I said. The four others all raised their eyebrows at this.

"You see. Back home, we have this resource called, Dust, which has elemental uses and can be used for combat"-I explained. I took out a vial of ice-Dust to show them, "This, is a vial of ice-Dust. My weapon, Myrtenaster, is designed to use this to enhance itself"

"Oh, so cool"-Lissa said.

"A naturally elemental resource? Sounds immensely useful"-Chrom commented.

"And convenient"-Fredrick added with a scowl.

"You know what?"-I suddenly asked angrily, having had enough with this knight, "You have full right to be suspicious of me. But do you really have to make such remarks all the time?"-I asked, annoyed.

"I am merely securing the safety of milord and milady"-Fredrick defended.

"Enough!"-Chrom interrupted. Both me and the knight turned to him.

"While both me and Lissa are thankful for your protection, Lady Weiss has a point. You need not be so hostile when she hasn't done anything to earn such behavior from us"-He explained. Fredrick sighed.

"Very well. I apologize, Lady Weiss"-He said in a not so enthusiastic tone. I simply nodded. And we walked in a rather tense silence until nightfall.

"My feet are hurting!"-Lissa complained, "And now the bugs are out! Noisy, nasty crawling all over -yo-"-She got one in her mouth, "Agh, blegh. I gob on I my mout. Blech, Ptooey"-She complained and tried to spit out the bug.

'Yup, definitely Ruby'-I thought, amused. Though I did feel a little bad for her.

 **Ruby POW**

"ACHOO"-I sneezed.

"You too?"-Silver asked.

"I feel like Weiss is making fun of me"-I said.

"Huh, this is getting weird"-Silver said.

"Yeah"-I agreed.

 **Weiss POW**

"Well, it is getting dark. I would suggest we set up camp for the night"-Fredrick said.

"Good idea"-I agreed. Even though I was still pissed at him, I _was_ trying to be, nicer…. Damn this brought back memories.

"I'll gather firewood. Who would like to set up the tents?"-Chrom asked. Robin raised her hand.

"I could do that"-She said.

"Lissa, care to join me?"-Chrom asked with an amused smile.

"Hmph, no thanks. I think I have had enough for one day"-Lissa said, matter of factly.

"I'll go and hunt for some food"-Fredrick said.

"I suppose, I'll join Chrom gathering firewood"-I said, _very much_ noting the fact that Fredrick _wasn't_ glaring at me. Huh, it seems like he was willing to try and be nice too. How, nice.

"Well then, let's get to it"-Chrom said, and we all got to work. Gathering firewood wasn't too eventful, and it went by in relative silence. After a little while, we found ourselves sitting by the open fire, eating the food that Fredrick had dragged back and fixed. Well, some of us anyways.

"What's wrong Lissa? Dig in"-Chrom said.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'd rather not eat meat that smells like old boots. Wait, I take that back. Old boots smell better!"-Lissa exclaimed in disgust. Fredrick snorted in amusement.

"Every hardship builds character, milady"-He said. Lissa glared at him.

"Well then, why don't I see you eating any, Fredrick?"-She asked with a smirk. Fredrick was suddenly sweating.

"Um, err, I had quite a large lunch. Yes! Quite"-He said.

"Not buying that"-I deadpanned. I was actually eating my own share. Even though, I'd never really found myself even thinking of eating something like this before. Well, before I met Silver, that is.

"Anyways, we shouldn't eat bear meat. It's messing with the food chain. Right Robin? Eh, Robin?"-She asked. Said woman was gulping down her share of food with gusto. I shriveled up my face in slight disdain, over how she was eating. Chunks of it going everywhere. Gross.

"Well, how about you Weiss?"-Lissa asked, looking at me. I laughed, though holding a hand to cover my mouth, in response.

"If you would have asked me to eat this a year ago, I would have yelled out bloody murder. But, after my brother lectured me over how important it is to learn to eat what you find, I won't complain"-I explained. Lissa sighed exaggeratedly in defeat.

"About your brother, how is he anyways?"-Chrom asked, interested.

"Silver is a very, different kind of person. Nevertheless, he is kind, very much so. And an incredibly skilled swordsman and marksman. He is also, rather, overprotective. Especially over me and Ruby"-I said, explaining my brother.

"Who is Ruby?"-Lissa asked, intrigued by my story.

"Ruby is his significant other"-I answered.

"Oh, how is she like?"-Lissa asked.

"Well, Ruby, before we came here, was my team leader back at Beacon. She was a very good leader, even though I doubted her at first. She is actually, a lot like you Lissa. With the addition of a severe weapon fetish"-I said.

"Oh?"-Lissa replied.

"Team leader? Beacon?"-Robin asked, not knowing what I meant.

"Well, back home, we fought creatures known as Grimm. Beacon is an academy that trains fighters, Huntsmen and Huntresses for that task. And me, Ruby, another girl named Blake, and Ruby's sister, Yang, along with Silver formed team RWBYS of Beacon academy"-I explained.

"So, you were trained to fight monsters?"-Chrom asked.

"Yes. And our team was at the top of the first-years, along with our sister team, JNPR. Silver though, he was, still is, in a league of his own. Let's just say, you don't want to piss him off. Last time, some guy tried to hit on Ruby. He was sent flying through two solid stone walls"-I said, and winced at that memory. The others seemed to have a similar reaction.

"Jeez, remind me not to get on his bad side if we meet him"-Robin said.

"And you said Ruby was your team leader, why did you doubt her though?"-Chrom asked. I sighed.

"Back then, I was a stuck up noble girl. Born and raised in one of our homes richest families. I had studied to become a leader. And Ruby, was, in my opinion childish"-I explained, "But, as time went by, I learned to be a better person. And to accept Ruby as my leader. Even though she was admitted to Beacon two years early, being 15 years old"-I said.

"Wow, so you're a noble?"-Robin asked. I shuffled in place, slightly uncomfortable.

"Wish I wasn't"-I admitted, "Our family business was dirty and foul. Using Faunus, humans with some animal features, practically as slaves. My father is still one of the most hated, and rightfully so"-I explained.

"Slavery huh? Disgusting"-Lissa said with a scowl. I nodded, agreeing fully.

"It is getting late, we should get some rest"-Chrom suggested. We all gave different signs of agreeing.

 **Lissa POW**

It had been a while since we all went to sleep after Weiss explaining her home, friends and family. I still didn't understand how her father could be so terrible. Hope he got what was coming to him. I noticed Chrom woke up, and was trying to walk off. NOT ON MY WATCH YOU DON'T!

"Chrom?"-I asked. He turned, a surprised look on his face.

"Lissa? Sorry, did I wake you?"-He asked in an apologetic tone. I just shook my head.

"Something wrong?"-I asked.

"I just, feel like yes, something is wrong"-Chrom admitted, "I'm going to go find out"-He said.

"Not alone you're not"-I said as I followed him.

"Heh, thanks Lissa"-He said and we started to walk through the forest. After a while.

"It's too quiet. No birds or bugs. Nothing"-Chrom said.

"M-maybe we should turn back"-I suggested as I held my brothers arm tightly. Chrom nodded.

"Agreed"-He said. But just as we were about to turn back, the ground shook, and seemed to open up, lava being spat out from underneath.

"RUN!"-Chrom yelled. I didn't need to be told twice as we ran through the now burning chaos that was the forest. We stopped a bit to catch our breath. Chrom looked up.

"Lissa, run"-He said.

"Huh?"-I questioned.

"I mean it, go!"-He repeated. I ran off and saw Chrom follow me behind, running away from a weird portal in the sky.

 **Fredrick POW**

I woke up with a start, at a loud explosion. And instantly noticed that both Chrom and Lissa were gone. I looked over to the other two, to see that Weiss was already up, Myrtenaster, her weapon in hand. While Robin was groggily looking around.

"What happened!? And where are the other two?"-Weiss asked, alarmed.

"That is what I am wondering as-well"-I said, glaring at the two females. Robin shrunk under the glare, but Weiss returned it.

"Now is not the time to-"

"AHHHHHH"-She was cut off by a scream, that I clearly recognized as Lissa's.

"Lissa"-I muttered.

"She's in trouble! Let's go!"-Weiss shouted. Both me and Robin ran off after her towards the direction of the scream.

"Lissa!"-We heard Chrom shout. At the edge of my vision, I could see some kind of bright ice-blue light. I turned my head, and my eyes widened. Weiss had a blue glyph underneath her, and one behind her seemingly charging up. Suddenly, she took off at an impossible speed towards them. And I suddenly regretted getting on her bad side. With such power, who is she?

 **Weiss POW**

When I heard Chrom shout desperately after Lissa, I knew I had to do something. I charged up my semblance, taking off at immense speed, Myrtenaster raised high to end whatever monster that dared try to hurt my friend. I had already lost one, Pyrrha…... And Yang was nearly lost too.

I am. NOT. LOSING. LISSA TOO!

I noticed that another swordsman, with a very similar blade to Chrom's, had already stopped the incoming axe from harming Lissa. But He/She was struggling with holding it back.

"Help"-He/She meekly pleaded. I responded by cutting the Grimm looking Zombie in half with Myrtenaster, then positioned myself protectively in front of the swordsman and Lissa.

"Weiss!"-Said girl shouted happily.

"Quite the entrance"-Chrom said, referring to the new guy/girl. I didn't know, couldn't tell, "What's your name?"-He asked. Then, Fredrick and Robin arrived.

"Milord, Milady are you alright!?"-He asked worriedly.

"Fredrick, Robin!"-Lissa shouted, relief rushing through her features.

"We're fine, for now"-Chrom assured as the other two joined us in a position against the Grimm-like zombies.

"Are such creatures common place here?"-Robin asked.

"They are not from Ylisse, if that is what you are asking"-Chrom replied.

"They look a lot like Grimm. But humanoid"-I stated. Chrom looked to me, then back to the monsters who screeched and continued to approach us.

*BANG* A thunderous sound went off, killing four monsters in one. My eyes went wide. That sounded like Crescent Rose…

*bang* *bang* Two more, less loud shots, and four more down.

'There's Argentum and Aurum'-I thought.

 **Chrom POW**

What, was that? The loud sound had hurt my ears and I was holding my hands towards them to cover up the sound.

*Swish Slash Shink* Metal meeting flesh at a rapid pace was heard, and a red blur turned into a figure that stood beside Weiss.

"Ruby!?"-Weiss yelled out in relief. And another mass of monsters was slain. A second figure now stood beside her, this one in white and blue.

"Silver? You're here too?"-She asked. What? Oh, these were the two she had been speaking about? So far, it certainly didn't seem like she'd exaggerated her stories.

"A single day sis, and you've already gotten yourself in trouble"-Silver joked as he twirled one of his blades expertly. Weiss just stared dumbly at him.

Ruby suddenly hit her in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"-Weiss asked indignantly.

"That was for making fun of me earlier"-The small girl huffed. And Weiss treated her to the same reaction as Silver.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird. You sure you didn't make fun of me too?"-Silver asked.

"Let's just focus on the baddies ahead!"-Ruby suggested. Weiss suddenly smirked.

"Like old times?"-She asked. Both Ruby and Silver turned to smirk back.

"Like old times"-They both confirmed. Weiss activated, Glyphs? Underneath her and behind her, as Silver did the same. Ruby, twirled her piece of metal into a giant _SCYTHE_? That small contraption, whatever it was, could contain that giant scythe? I, don't even question it anymore with these three. *sigh*.

"Let's get these Grimm-zombie wannabees!"-Silver exclaimed as they went off to massacre the creatures.

All me, Fredrick, Lissa and the new arrival could do, was watch slack-jawed at the three Huntsmen's performance. Ruby, was cutting down creatures left and right with her scythe. Weiss was engulfing them with flames and ice. Silver, Silver's blades were crackling with thunder and burning with fire, each sword respectively. He cut down creature after creature in nothing but a blur. And in a moment, they were done. The field was swept clear of the creatures, even the bigger one that we barely noticed due to Ruby somehow beheading it with her scythe that caused a loud boom. They all stood with their weapons in different positions, smirking victoriously at their deeds.

"Lord Chrom!"-A female voice rung out.

"I heard fighting"-The female knight, that I recognized as Sully stated.

"Ah please milady, must you be so fast?"-An unknown voice complained.

"Stuff it, Ruffles"-Sully shot back. She then looked at the three Huntsmen, "Who are they"-She asked wearily.

"They are friendlies. You need not worry Sully"-I reassured. At-least, I hope they were. The way they so nonchalantly took out those creatures… We'd stand no chance…

 **And that's a wrap folks. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of, Remnant Trio. Some of you might be wondering, who the hell is Silver? And how is he related by blood to more than one family? Well, don't worry. Silver's story will be explained in later chapters. And, while I am writing this, I am also making an entire RWBY fanfic, with Silver (Yes, this Silver) as the main OC character. It goes on to explain his story in full. You know what, here, have a teaser for the first chapter of the story "Anima"**

"My name, is Remnant Aurum. I wish to ask for your assistance"

"There is no "Silver" in the Schnee family"

"Wait, who are you?"

"Figured it out already, didn't you?"

'This is not my best day'

"Ready to face the music?"

"YOU DEAF MOTHERFUCKERS, I NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!"

'Where, am I?'

"Welcome, to my world"

Original RWBY fanfiction, "Anima" first chapter expected to be released at the 3;rd of December 2017. Get ready to go face to face with creation itself…

 **And there you go. The date, by the way is my own deadline for putting out that first chapter. I promise I'll try to keep it. Maybe even put it out earlier if I can, if I get enough people telling me to do so… Anyways, that's all for me this time. I'll see you all, in the next chapter: Don't mess with a Huntsman…**

 **Teaser for, don't mess with a Huntsman…**

"A different world you say?"

"So, this is Ylisstol?"

"Come on girlie, I'll show ye a good teim"

"Don't mess with a Huntsman"

 **Update! 12/5. So, I've improved the first chapter, as you can see. And if you haven't read the first chapter of "Anima" that was just released, then let me tell you this. The reason for the next chapter of this story still not being up is due to my lack of creativity, plain and simple. Though, that doesn't mean I'll be giving up on the story. Never! I will try to get my mind going by getting off my fat ass and going out for a walk. I'll make no promises on when the next chapter will be out, I learnt that was a mistake before, but I will do my best to get it up as soon as possible. With that, I bid you all adieu! Have a great life!**

 **Sincerely: Meepinator 3000.**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't mess with a Huntsman

**Meepinator3000 here! Bringing all you lovely folks a second chapter for "Remnant Trio"! Before we start, I would like to point out that I had Weiss say, "Silver is in a league of his own" what that means is that he is above an average Huntsman or Huntress. It does not, however mean that he is invincible and somehow is able to do absolutely anything. *Cough* Jesus Kun *Cough Cough* SAO reference. And in terms of skills, Silver is a very,** _ **very**_ **good Huntsman, but there are those obviously better. Like Ozpin, and Glynda, probably Qrow and Tai-Yang too. So, anyways, with that you guys know that this isn't some Mary, Gary whatever sue fiction. Now then, Weiss?**

 **Weiss: The degenerate does not own RWBY or Fire Emblem.**

 **Hey! Who are you calling a degenerate!?**

 **Weiss: Your name….**

… **Point. Let's just move on.**

 **Before I start the chapter though, I would like to say that I NEVER expected my story to be noticed this quickly. I thought it would take a few weeks at-least. But alas, it didn't and I am very thankful. Also, Artyom-Dreizehn, thank you for the supportive comment! Much appreciated. And finally, I want to address a problem with the last chapter. The combat. The first one, with Weiss was completely skipped. And the second, with the Risen was mediocre at best. I promise I will write better combat scenes later on to make up for it. If I don't, then feel free to call me out on it.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

 **Chapter: 2 Don't mess with a Huntsman**

 **Silver POW**

I feel kinda bad now. Virion, you poor sod. Let me recap. Me, Ruby and Weiss finish off the Grimm-zombies, and our audience, who turned out to be the Shepherds we were looking for, had their mouths agape to china…... Wait, China doesn't exist here…. Neither in Remnant. Wow, now I'm depressed. Anyways, mystery guy, who according to Weiss had saved Lissa, introduced himself as "Marth", and went on to talk about some up and coming calamity. Sadly, that's exactly why we're here in the first place. I knew this "Marth" was bullshiting us with trying to sound like a male. SHE was obviously female. Anyhow, after that two more people who had shown up while we were fighting had our attention. As in, Virion found Weiss' rapier two inches from his throat when he, proposed to her. The other, the female knight Sully had laughed her ass off at Virion's expense. But if Weiss was the one breaking his ego, why was I feeling bad? Well, I kinda threatened him not to hit on my sister. Less he wants his ears cut off. Why the ears you ask? Meh, it just came on a whim. In any case, the leader of the Shepherds, Chrom had asked us (after some clearing up that we had no ill intentions) if we wanted to join said group. Apparently, Weiss had been offered to join before me and Ruby even showed up. But, since our mission was with them anyways, we accepted! Much to Fredrick the knights chagrin. He didn't like us very much apparently. And now, we were heading to Ylisstol.

"Are we there yet?"-Ruby asked. Weiss and I sighed at the same time.

"No Ruby, we're not"-Weiss answered. I couldn't blame the little reaper though, neither could Weiss. We had been walking for what felt like an eternity! Chrom chuckled a bit to the side of us, apparently enjoying the change of air. Yeah, after the fight with the Grimm-zombies, it had been rather tense.

"Do not worry Ruby, we will arrive very soon"-He assured. Ruby looked up and smiled, knowing that she wouldn't have to walk much further.

"I see it, over there!"-Lissa announced pointing and jumping excitedly. Half an hour later, and we stood within the walls of the Ylesean capitol. Ylisstol.

"So, this is Ylisstol?"-I asked, a little impressed by the sight.

"Amazing, I have never seen so many people in the same place before!"-Robin exclaimed in wonder. Me, Weiss and Ruby all had, in Vale per example. But we let Robin have her little moment of astonishment. We spotted a large gathering not too far ahead, and suddenly.

"The Exalt is here to greet us!"-A villager shouted. As said woman, the Exalt was walking down the road waving to the on-lookers who hurriedly made way for her.

"The Exalt, she is your leader, correct?"-Robin asked.

"Yes, she is"-Chrom answered. I raised an eyebrow. The leader of a kingdom, walking around without an escort?

"Is it really safe for her to be going about without an escort?"-I asked. Chrom snickered a bit at my confusion.

"The Exalt is a symbol for peace, she is the very definition of it. Ylisse's most prized aspect"-He said.

"And she's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!"-Lissa blurted out. Robin, me, Ruby and Weiss nodded…. Before we caught on to what Lissa had said.

"Wait! Sister? That would mean, you and Chrom"-Robin started. I swear I saw Fredrick crack a grin there.

"The Princess and prince of the realm yes. You remember milords name but not this?"-He asked skeptically.

"Prince and Princess, that explains quite a lot"-I stated.

"Explains Fredricks tolerance for the teasing I suppose"-Weiss said, looking at said knight. Fredrick sighed heavily.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the Hallidom"-He said in an exasperated tone. I went over and patted him on the shoulder.

"There there, I'm sure it'll be better"-I said comically. The knight just stared at me, with what I assumed was a deadpan, but a tiny, _tiny_ speck of gratitude in there as-well.

"How can you be so calm about this!?"-Robin shouted at us as she bowed to Chrom and Lissa, uttering apologizes in-between.

"Heh, please Robin. If they wanted to be recognized as royalty, they would have definitely said so"-I reassured.

"Yes. So please Robin stop bowing, it's rather embarrassing"-Chrom said.

"Sorry"-Robin muttered.

"So, Emmeryn. How's she like?"-I asked.

"Well, we we're going to see her now anyways. Would you like to meet her?"-Chrom asked.

"I would be honored"-Robin said. I looked to Weiss, who looked to me, then I turned to Ruby, who turned to me, then Weiss to Ruby vice versa. We turned back to the group and nodded.

"It would be a pleasure"-Weiss answered with a smile.

 **Weiss POW**

Wow, Ylisstol's palace was quite impressive. A very magnificent building. And in, what I assumed to be the throne room, sat Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse, most likely waiting for her siblings to return. Which was why we we're in the palace right now.

"Welcome home, Chrom, Lissa. Oh, and Fredrick, how fared you all?"-She asked with a kind smile. I, felt something, by just looking at her. Her very presence seemed to be calming and soothing, her smile made it even better. And I couldn't help but smile a bit myself.

"Well, I don't think we will have any more bandit problems anytime soon"-Chrom replied with a smile. Somehow, I doubt that Chrom. Bandits aren't known for their intelligence….

"Splendid, and our people?"-The Exalt replied and asked.

"Safe as can be Emm"-He replied.

"Yeah, we had some help after all"-Lissa happily stated as she motioned to us. All four of us automatically straightened ourselves from the attention. While Silver and I were used to this, neither Robin or Ruby seemed to like the attention very much. Ruby straining herself to not fidget with her fingers proved as much.

"Ah, you speak of your four new companions here?"-Emmeryn asked. Chrom cleared his throat.

"Yes, these are Robin, Weiss, Ruby and Silver. The two-former helped us stop a bandit attack on south town, while the later all but saved us from the horrid creatures we encountered in the forest"-Chrom introduced. Robin and I bowed, while Ruby tried, all be it a little more stiffly to do the same. Silver gave her a crisp salute. Say what you want about my brother's carefree, and sometimes brutish attitude, he knows how to properly address a superior…... Unless it's general Ironwood. Case in point, drinking incident. Winter gave him a proper scolding after that one. Heh.

"From the sound of it. Ylisse owes you a great deal. You have my thanks"-Emmeryn said.

"Not at all, Lady Exalt"-Robin declined.

"To us, you owe nothing Lady Exalt. We were simply doing what was morally right"-Silver stated with a smile.

"A moment, your grace"-Fredrick suddenly spoke up. We all turned to look at him.

"While it is true that Silver, his companions and Robin helped us with the bandits and new threat, I must say that I find their stories unbelievable. Robin states that she has amnesia. And Silver and his companions states that they are from a faraway land that fights against an enemy we've never heard of before"-Fredrick voiced his suspicions.

"Fredrick!"-Chrom protested. Lissa huffed at the knight's suspicion, Ruby shrunk a bit, Silver remained unaffected and I gave Fredrick a discreet glare.

'I thought we talked about this'

"And yet, they are in the palace. Chrom, do these four have your trust?"-Emmeryn asked. Chrom nodded and smiled.

"They fought to save Ylesean lives, they have my trust"-He confirmed. The Exalt nodded at this and smiled towards us.

"Very well then. But thank you, Fredrick for your observations. We may need them in the coming days"-She said.

"Milady"-Fredrick replied.

"Chrom and Lissa must be grateful to have such a tireless guardian"-Emmeryn said. Fredrick sighed a bit.

"They do express something akin to being grateful"-The knight said, while Chrom and Lissa laughed nervously and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Philia"-Chrom suddenly addressed a new woman in the room, next to the exalt, "I trust you have received the reports of the creatures we fought in the forest?"-He asked. Philia nodded.

"Yes Milord, I shall have my Pegasus knights ready to fight them"-She replied.

'Pegasus knights?'-I thought in confusion. Ruby had a barely hidden look of excitement on her face, still a bit childish.

"We are assembling a council to discuss how to properly fight them, I trust you will be present Chrom?"-Emmeryn asked.

"Of-course"-He replied.

"That's our que guys, come on I have somewhere I want to show you!"-Lissa shouted enthusiastically as she dragged me and a caught-off-guard Robin along. I tried to keep up with the Princess' quick pace but ended up looking like I was a kid being dragged to school. I could faintly hear my brother and Ruby laugh in the background.

'I'll get my revenge'-I thought humorously.

 **Silver POW**

Me and Ruby, wait. Sorry, Ruby and I, followed an overly enthusiastic princess as she dragged my sister and Robin along. All the while snickering at their predicament. We soon arrived at the place Lissa wanted to show us. A rather large medieval-looking building. Then again, this entire world was in the medieval era, but, whatever. The building looked kind of like a huge Inn. With a training ground behind that I could faintly see.

"Here we are!"-Lissa exclaimed happily, "Welcome to the shepherds' garrison!"-She welcomed as we entered. The hall-way was large, very large. Made of rather sluggishly worked wood, and some furniture.

"Lissa!"-A regal woman's voice shouted after said princess.

"Oh, hey Maribel"-Lissa said.

"Don't you "oh hey" me! I've been on pins and needles, sprouting 14 gray hairs worrying about you!"-Maribel exclaimed.

'How does someone know the amount of gray hair they sprouted?'-I silently questioned, 'Wait no, Weiss would, and maybe Winter?'

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two. But I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue"-Lissa replied. I stared blankly at her.

'Did she just…. rhyme?' The look Ruby was giving me confirmed that she had the same question, which meant she did rhyme.

'Just, wow'

"Hey squirt, you know where the captain is at? Bet he had a hard time without ol Teach and his trusty axe"- "Teach" said.

'This guy's the perfect image of Qrow with self-obsession. Nothing to be proud of'

"Chrom is attending a council right now. And you're teach now huh Vaike? Never knew teaching buffoonery at your level was possible"-Lissa replied.

"Hah, never doubt the Vaike….."

'Wait for it'

…

'Damn this guy is slow. I take it back, he's nothing like Qrow'

"Wait, was that an insult?"-He asked. I facepalmed loudly, catching the others attention.

"Huh, who're the strangers?"-Vaike asked. Maribel looked weirdly at him.

"No-one is stranger than you, Vaike"-She said. Both me and Ruby stifled a laugh.

'Damn Maribel, never knew a noble could be such a fucking savage'

Weiss swatted us both over the head and glared at us. Ruby and I rubbed the backs of our heads in both pain and embarrassment. Lissa snickered at us, as she started to introduce us.

"These three are Weiss, Silver and Ruby. And the other one is Robin. You should see what tricks they have. It was so cool!"-She explained.

"Oh yeah? Can they do this!?"-Vaike questioned as he reared back…. And let out the. Most. Devastating. Belch I have ever. Heard.

"Ugh"-Neither of us could stand the smell. Robin was the first to speak up.

"While I do believe that I have much to learn in the art of, belching it is nice to meet you"-She said. Nice? My ass.

"For the love of, that smells like hell"-I stated in disgust. Maribel treated Vaike to the same thing Weiss did to me and Ruby. A slap over the head.

"By Naga Vaike! Must you pollute the air with your awful stanch!"-She scolded the topless warrior. She then turned to Robin and I.

"And you two! Robin, don't encourage him! And Silver, mind your language! I was hoping you would all be cut from finer cloth. Hmph"-She scolded us as well. Now, usually anyone in my position would be annoyed by something as Maribel's behavior. But I was amused. She was the splitting image of medieval version Weiss before Beacon!

"Apologies Maribel. I will use a more refined vocabulary next time"-I apologized with the language Winter taught me. No, seriously it felt like using an entirely different language.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet"-She replied.

 **Ruby POW**

'Oh why? Just why? Why did we have to meet another pre-beacon Weiss!?'-I thought in despair. If it wasn't clear already, I don't like stuck up nobles. That's one of the reasons I became interested in Silver after all. He is by all means, royalty or a noble. Depends on how you look at it really. But does he act like it? No, he doesn't. And that's one of the things I like about him.

"Beg pardon?"-A new female voice asked. I turned my head, to see a dark-gray-haired woman, with light-pink armor.

"When may we see the captain?"-She asked timidly.

"Oh, poor Sumia"-Maribel said, "She has been worrying day and night about the captain. I would even say she wouldn't get any more scratches and wounds in training with her eyes closed"

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to worry about my brother Sumia"-Lissa coed.

"I, well, he _is_ our captain. It's only natural to worry, right?"-Sumia defended. I smiled a bit at her. It reminded me a bit of myself when I first became interested in Silver. I was so awkward! And why am I making this connection? Well, it's obvious, even for me that Sumia is interested in Chrom.

"Well, he's in a meeting right now. Should be done rather soon though"-Silver said.

"Oh, I see"-Sumia replied. At that moment, Chrom chose to show up, with Fredrick in tow.

"Captain! I – I mean, we were so worrie-AH!"-She yelped in surprise as she slipped on absolutely nothing and fell. I used my semblance and dashed over and caught her, leaving rose petals behind me.

"Got you!"-I exclaimed.

"Ah, oh. Thank you Ruby"-She said shyly as I helped her back on her feet.

"No problem"-I gave her a goofy smile and dashed of, back to Silver and Weiss. The others had a look of mixed shock with awe. At first, I didn't know why.

"What?"-I asked innocently. Maribel was the first to speak up.

"Where did the petals come from?"-She asked.

"How did you run so fast!?"-Lissa excitedly asked.

"It's called a semblance. I'll explain it later"-Silver said. Then turned to Chrom, "How'd the council go?"-He asked.

"Rather well. We will be marching to Regna Ferox in about a week to negotiate an alliance. We'll need it against Plegia and the Risen"-Chrom replied.

"Regna Ferox?"-I asked.

"A kingdom inherited by brutes, or so they say"-Sumia explained.

"Warriors are what they are"-Chrom corrected, "And, how did you not know what Regna Ferox is?"-He asked. Now all eyes were on me, except the two obvious, but still. It was too much attention in my opinion, and I don't handle too much attention that well. I started to fidget with my fingers.

"We are from, quite far away from here"-Silver clarified, taking the attention off me. I love you!

"Yes, I remember Weiss saying something about that. Where are you from exactly"-Fredrick asked, more like demanded.

"How do I, explain this?"-Silver asked himself as he massaged his head to try and come up with something, "We are, from a completely different world, Ruby, Weiss and I"-He finally explained.

…..

….

Silence

"A different world you say?"-A curious Robin asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Weiss and Ruby are from Remnant, while I am originally from Aether"-Silver said.

"But I thought you said Weiss was your sister"-Lissa stated curiously and confused.

"Yes, my family-tree and bloodline is very complicated. Honestly, I get a headache thinking of how it works myself"-He replied.

"You are taking this rather well"-Weiss said, referring to Robin and Lissa.

"Well, your weapons and abilities all but proves it, in my opinion"-Robin said with a light smile.

"Yeah, and you and Weiss _did_ use the same ability"-Lissa agreed.

"Speaking of which"-Chrom began, "You said something about a semblance"-He said.

"Ah yes. A semblance is basically a personal power of sorts. It is either completely unique to you, or inherited through family. Ruby's is from the Rose family, giving her super-speed and rose petal trails. Mine and Weiss' are from the Schnee family. We can use different types of advanced Glyphs, like summoning, speed, trapping, or just use them as platforms"-Silver explained, as he created a summoning Glyph, with a Beowulf.

"Woa! What is that!?"-Lissa asked as every non-Remnan in the room cautiously stepped away from the turned Grimm.

"This"-Silver said as he petted the Beowulf affectionately, "Is a summon. The Schnee summoning Glyphs can summon any creature that has been personally slain by the user. This is a Beowulf, a type of Grimm that we fought back on Remnant"-He explained.

"Oh, so it's friendly?"-Maribel asked worriedly.

"Yes. A normal Grimm has black fur and red eyes. Kind of like the Risen"-Weiss said. Silver dismissed his summon, and looked back to his audience.

"So, that explains the powers. But what about your weapons?"-Chrom asked.

"Remnans have a very, peculiar way of making weapons. We usually cross two weapons into one. A perfect example is Ruby's Crescent Rose, as she so affectionately calls her. Is a cross between a Scythe, and an advanced ranged weapon called a gun. A sniper rifle to be exact"-Silver said.

"That's so cool! We should do that too"-Lissa suggested.

"Err, we don't exactly have a way to build transforming weapons. As far as I know at-least"-Chrom said, "Anyways, the mission to Regna Ferox. It's completely voluntary, so if for any reason you would like to- "-Chrom started.

"I'm in!"-Lissa shouted happily, cutting him off.

"You won't be carrying out such a delicate mission without the Vaike!"-Vaike said.

"Delicate! My arse. I'm not backing down from this"-Sully said.

"I, um"-Sumia tried.

"Something wrong Sumia?"-Chrom asked.

"I, well. I don't know if I'm ready for a real mission yet. I wouldn't want to be a burden"-She said timidly.

"You could stick to the back lines as support, it would be a great learning experience"-Weiss cut in, suggesting.

"Um, if that's alright"-Sumia seemed to like the suggestion. Chrom nodded in agreeance.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine"-He said.

"Oh, yes! I mean, yes captain"-Sumia was being really awkward. Even more so than I am sometimes. Chrom then turned to us.

"Come on Chrom. We're Huntsmen, of-course we're in!"-Silver exclaimed with a toothy grin.

 **Maribel POW**

'How did I end up here?'-I thought as I walked the streets of Ylisstol with Lissa, Silver and Ruby. Apparently, Lissa wanted to show the two of them around, and I went along because I needed to buy a few things anyway. But right now, we were in a shadier part of the capitol, and I wasn't too fond of the silence. It didn't last long though, as we exited the alleyway, and came up to a bar of sorts.

"And this! Is the best bar of Ylisstol!"-Lissa exclaimed.

"Aren't you too young to drink?"-Silver asked.

"Look who's talking"-Ruby deadpanned. Silver whistled innocently. Oh, my, Naga. Why must everyone I find moderately proper have to be a drinker!?

"Well, Chrom doesn't mind"-Lissa shrugged off.

"Your just like Yang"-Ruby sighed.

"Yang, she is your sister, right?"-Lissa asked. Ruby looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"-She asked.

"Weiss told me about your team at Beacon"-Lissa replied.

"Oh"-Both Silver and Ruby said simultaneously. Beacon?

"Beacon?"-I asked out loud.

"It's a combat academy. In the kingdom of Vale back on Remnant. Trains Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight Grimm. Or used to, when the Grimm still existed"-Silver explained. Ah, Grimm. Like that werewolf like creature he summoned…. We continued to walk past the bar, and some people standing outside. Some of which sent rather unpleasant looks our way. Lissa seemed ignorant of it, but Ruby clearly noticed as she looked around nervously. A hand suddenly grabbed her.

"Come on girlie, I'll show ye a good teim"-He said in a drunken voice. I swear I could hear something explode right next to me. I turned to look at Lissa and Silver. The former looking worriedly at Ruby, while the later glared harshly at the man. Actually, harsh glare would be understatement of the year! Silver looked like he was ready to murder the drunk.

"Stay away from _my_ girlfriend you bastard!"-He shouted as he pushed the drunk away from said girlfriend. Wait, so he and Ruby were, together? Oh. I almost feel sorry for the drunk. _Almost_.

"Oi! Mind yer own business pal!"-The drunk shouted back. Oh Naga, this wasn't going to end well.

"I believe my girlfriend is my business. _Pal_ "-Silver spat back.

"You've done it now. Come on boys, get him!"-The drunk shouted as he and some other guys drew weapons and rushed Silver. I went wide eyed at how Silver _let_ them cut away at him. But I noticed, that the cuts weren't doing anything! How!?

"You done?"-Silver asked wryly as the drunk and his companions were out of breath. They didn't reply, only gazing back at him fearfully, "Good. My turn"-He said darkly.

*BAM* And the drunk who had hit on Ruby went flying through the solid stone wall behind him. Both Lissa and I cringed at how much that must've hurt.

"Ouch, Weiss wasn't kidding when she said he punched a guy through a wall"-Lissa said. Wait, this had happened before!?

"Next time, don't mess with a Huntsman"-Silver warned, and the drunk's companions scurried off like a flock of scared birds. He then turned to us, "Sorry about the mess"-He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. Wow, just wow. After that little, show. We went back to the garrison, where Lissa told the others of what had happened. Weiss gave Robin, Chrom and Fredrick a look that said, "Told you". The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Silver helped the chefs cook some food, and by Naga it was some of the best I have ever tasted! Honestly, that guy knows how to cook. After that, it was almost straight to bed.

 **That's the end of the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was a bit delayed. I planned on having it up yesterday, but. School. We had a project week, so I had didn't have too much free time. But I am going to try and update once a week at the least. Now, for the third Chapter. I'm telling you right now, it's going to be mostly explanations and conversations between characters. Just so you're ready for that. I am planning a little something something for a chapter further ahead though, but, no spoilers. Since I'm not planning for anything special next chapter, there won't be a teaser. Sorry! And speaking of teasers, I hope you liked the "Anima" teaser I gave you all in the first chapter. It's been put on a hold till now, since the project and this story took up all of my time. But now I'm back to writing it again as-well. So, that's all for me this time. Hope you all have a GREAT day! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3 Keep your friends close

**Hey all. Meepinator3000 here back again with another chapter of "Remnant Trio". Now, before we begin with the chapter, there are a few things I'd like to say. First, I spelled Maribelle's name wrong, seriously, how embarrassing can it get? Artyom-Dreizehn, thanks for pointing that out. Second, I never had Chrom mention Robin's place as the tactician for the Shepherds. Silly me. So, I'll give a little flashback sequence for that in this chapter. Third, I never introduced how Silver or Remnant looks! Except for Silver's clothing and weapons. So, just imagine a pale-skinned red-haired and red-eyed Amber, and bam that's Remnant Aurum for you. As for her clothing, she wears a carefully pressed white dress with golden linings. Silver has slightly tanned skin, from being in Vacuo for a time. He has white hair, like the rest of the Schnee family, and his left eye is ice-blue, while his right is maroon-red. Now, with those embarrassing fiascos out of the way. Like I said in the last chapter, this will be mainly conversations and, quoting Ruby "getting to know you stuff". If you were playing the game I guess you'd call it support conversations, but a more realistic version of them. Alrighty then, Ruby take it away!**

 **Ruby: Meepinator does not own RWBY or Fire Emblem. They belong to Rooster teeth and Nintendo respectively.**

 **Righty! Time for chapter 3!**

 **Chapter: 3 Keep your friends close**

 **Silver POW**

"AAAHH!"-I shouted in fright, "Leave me alone!".

"Nope!"-Lissa shouted in glee as she was chasing me around the training grounds, holding a fistful of toads in her hands. I swear they had red eyes for a second. Evil creatures, EVIL I SAY! Meanwhile, the other Shepherds, my girlfriend and sister were laughing at my expense.

"Stop laughing and HELP ME!"-I desperately called as I once again, narrowly avoided tripping on one of the obstacles that were supposed to be used for training.

"No can do! You're on your own for this one!"-Weiss shouted back, her tone laced in the humor her and the others took in watching me run from the little princess as if I was being chased by a monster or something. You know not my pain! I swear those evil little bastards she holds in her hands will bite my eyes out as soon as they get me!

"Hi!"-Lissa happily exclaimed as she caught up with me, holding out the palm of toads. Their eyes were red. I paled a bit, and upped my tempo.

"AAAAH! Get those evil things away from meeeeee!"-I whined loudly as I tried again to run away from her.

 **Weiss POW**

Know that I usually don't find humor in watching my brother being scared. But this was just too much! Honestly, watching Lissa, who is a head and a half shorter than him, chase him around while he screams out in terror is just the most hilarious thing ever!

"HAHAHAHA!"-Ruby seemed to share my opinion, since she was on the ground, rolling around trying to control her laughter. The others, were half laughing at Silver and Lissa, and half at Ruby's antics.

"Hard to believe he was trained to fight monsters when he's running away from toads like a scared kid"-Sully stated humorously.

"Yeah, trust me. I'm having just as hard a time believing this is my brother I'm seeing here"-I replied while snickering. Silver sulked together a bit, having been exhausted from running for his life three hours straight. He fell to the ground with an exasperated sigh. A shadow suddenly loomed over him, and he looked up to see Lissa standing over him grinning evilly while holding out the toads. Silver paled and instantly rushed up again, screaming as he ran back into the garrison. Probably to hide in his room. We all laughed one last time before we went back to doing what we did before. Maribelle and I were discussing mine and my brothers Semblance, as she was very curious. Ruby was chatting happily with Sully, the two getting along extremely well. Apparently, Sully had something close to a weapons fetish as-well. Sigh, now there are two of them. Vaike was chatting with a green armored guy, named Stahl, and their laughs indicated that they were both enjoying it. Fredrick stood entirely silent, watching over Chrom as said prince was talking with Sumia. Well, he was the only one talking. Sumia was just mumbling while her cheeks burned red in embarrassment. She's even worse than how Ruby was. Robin was probably in her room, reading most likely.

"So, I was wondering"-Maribelle said, "Does your semblance include some kind of damage resistance?"-She asked, as we were walking back to the garrison. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. It didn't, as far as I knew.

"Not that I know of. Why?"-I asked.

"Well, back when Silver got into the fight back in the streets of Ylisstol, he just, allowed the opponents to hit him with their weapons. But he didn't even get a scratch"-She explained. My look turned into a blank stare as I let that sink in. He was showing off, using his aura to take the damage. I facepalmed.

"Ugh, why does he have to be such a showoff"-I whined. Maribelle looked at me in confusion.

"For us to use our semblances, we have something called "aura". It's comparable to a natural force-field, that takes the damage for the user until they run out of reserves"-I explained. Maribelle gained a look of understanding, and a little awe.

"Amazing, so he used his aura to shield himself from the attacks. Interesting"-She mused.

"Yeah, just wish he wasn't such a showoff"-I said, frowning a bit.

"I believe, tactical, would be the more accurately expressed term"-Another female voiced her opinion. Startled, both Maribelle and I swirled around, and found the resident mage. Miriel.

"Um, kindly elaborate?"-Maribelle questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Certainly. Silver used the phenomenon you refer to as "aura", to instigate fear into those fighting him. By visually not taking any form of damage to his person, the normal fighter would lose moral to continue any attempts to do so. With the addition of fear, thus lowers the moral even further and as such, in most scenarios, ends the conflict"-Miriel explained. Maribelle gained a thoughtful expression, with her chin resting on her closed hand. Weiss just stood, with a disbelieving expression, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. The mage didn't seem too comfortable with the latter's expression.

"Something of the matter, miss Weiss?"-She asked.

"Just, how are you not a teacher"-Weiss asked, dumbstruck. At this, Miriel chuckled.

"I do admit that I was considering pursuing a career of such, but thought different of it later. It just didn't seem to be perplexing to me"-The witch hatted mage explained.

"Huh?"-Neither Weiss or Maribelle understood half of what Miriel said.

 **Robin POW**

I was sitting in my room, in the garrison. Trying to come up with the best route to Regna Ferox, since it was less than a week left until our departure. I held my head in frustration. This was so aggravating! I had been sitting here, in my room trying to do what was asked of me since I was asked to become the Shepherds tactician. It wasn't an easy job honestly.

 _Flashback_

"So, Robin I've been meaning to speak to you about this since we first recruited you"-Chrom spoke.

"What is it Chrom?"-I asked curiously.

"I've seen your tactical mind at work. And I wanted to make you the tactician of the Shepherds"-Chrom said.

"…WHAT!?"

 _Flashback end_

That had been my initial reaction. But I still accepted. And I was taking my job very seriously.

*knock knock*

'Huh? Who could that be?'

"The door is open"-I informed. The door opened, and I was surprised to see Silver standing in the opening.

"Hey Robin, how are you doing?"-He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, fine I suppose. But why the sudden interest?"-I asked, confused.

"Well, you've been in your room for almost 3 days now, only going out to eat or speak with Chrom. So, I was wondering if something was wrong"-Silver explained. Oh. I guess that makes sense.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm the tactician of the Shepherds. And I intend to take the role as seriously as possible"-I replied.

"I see. But what of your memories?"-He asked. I stared at him. Really? Now? Noticing my glare, he explained.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way. All I'm saying is that, since you don't remember anything before being found by Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick, why not go out and make some new memories?"-He further detailed the question. That had me thinking for a moment. Yes, that was a good idea.

"Alright, I suppose I should take _some_ time off every now and then. Oh, and while you're here. I was wondering something"-I said. Now it was Silver's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, what is it?"-He asked. I smirked.

"Is it true that a certain dual-swordsman ran in terror from a certain little princess, for holding toads?"-I asked smugly. Silver groaned in frustration.

" _Everyone_ know about that?"-He asked.

"Yup"-I replied with a smile. He sulked and started to walk away.

"I'm so done with this"-He said as he continued to walk off, while I laughed.

 **Ruby POW**

Everyone seemed to get back to what they were doing after Silver ran back into the garrison. Weiss and Maribelle seemed to get along. Maybe because they were both nobles? Who knows. I was talking to Sully, giving her a full detailed explanation of my little baby.

"So, a gun is basically an advanced projectile weapon?"-She asked. I nodded, happy that she understood the… Rushed explanation for the rifle I gave.

"Yup, and Crescent Rose is a very high-powered gun/Scythe. So, I can easily take out armor"-I stated, puffing out my chest in pride.

"Cool! Are those weapons common where you come from?"-She asked.

"Mhm. Mecha-shift weapons were really common back when we fought against the Grimm. But because they don't exist anymore, we normally rely on singular-form weapons"-I explained.

"Ah yes, the Grimm. I have heard you talk about them before. What are they, exactly?"-Sully asked.

"Well, they're not so different from the Risen. Black fur, and red eyes. But they also had some kind of white exo-skeleton thing. Like a natural outer skeleton. And they're not humanoid, unlike the Risen"-I explained. Sully hummed in thought.

"Thinking they would probably make a good opponent!"-She suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, depends on which type"-I said.

"What different types are there?"-Sumia, who had gotten rather interested in our conversation, asked.

"The most common are Beowulfs, Creeps two legged giant mawed land-shark , Nevermores giant Ravens and Ursai bears"-I said.

"Beowulfs, like the one Silver summoned?"-Sumia asked.

"Yeah, exactly. The less common are Death-stalkers giant scorpions, King-Taijitus two headed giant snakes, Griffons slightly reminding of a Pegasus, Beringels apes, Goliaths elephants, and Geists. While the most uncommon are the Nuckelavee"-I explained.

"That last one sounds like it's the scariest"-Sumia said, shivering a bit.

"Yeah, imagine an undead horse, with a human upper body attached to its back, that has extremely long arms"-I said.

"I, think I'd rather NOT imagine that"-Sumia said.

"Hah! Come on Sumia, you need to garner up some courage!"-Sumia stated loudly. Said knight glared slightly at her.

"But that's not the last though"-I said, "The Grimm Wyvern, was the most terrifying thing, I have ever seen and don't want to see again"-I explained, shivering a bit at the memories. Not specifically of the wyvern itself, but rather, the event that brought it.

"Wyvern? We have Wyverns in Plegia, and they're not so scary"-Sully stated. Sumia again, glared at her, but this time for my sake. Thanks, Sumia.

"Are the Wyverns in Plegia about half the size of the entire Ylesean Capitol?"-I asked, a bit annoyed by Sully's casual reaction. Said knight's eyes widened.

"N-no, not even near it"-She answered, "That sounds more like a dragon"-She added.

"Well, we used to call it a dragon. But Silver was SO sure it was a Wyvern that we just gave up and called it a Wyvern"-I explained.

"Oh"-Both knights exclaimed in unison.

"Did you battle it, or just see it?"-Sully asked, getting excited.

"I, indirectly battled it. Silver was the one to finish it off"-I explained.

"Wow"-Sumia's eyes were wide.

"Awesome! Although, what do you mean by "indirectly"?"-Sully asked.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it, please"-I said as I started to fidget slightly with my head down. The memory of the fall of Vale, was difficult for anyone who participated to talk about. Especially me. Yang had almost been killed by that White Fang, and Pyrrha… I started to tear up slightly as I remembered what happened to my friend. Both Sully and Sumia noticed, the later bending down to pull me into a hug.

"Shhh, it's alright"-She spoke soothingly.

 **Weiss POW**

After our rather, enlightening talk with Miriel, Maribelle went on to ask more questions about Aura. I don't blame her, for someone who has grown up in a world where it was a thing of fiction, she was acting very calm. Most likely her strict discipline as a noble girl. I'd know, I went through that too. Ugh, just _thinking_ about father makes me mad. Especially what he did to Silver… And he had the _nerve_ to attempt to persuade Ozpin into getting rid of him. Maribelle noticed my not-so-well-hidden sour mood.

"Um, Weiss? Are you feeling fine?"-She asked, slightly worried. I sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just, having some bad memories is all"-I explained.

"I see. I won't pry into your personal life"-Maribelle assured.

"Thanks"

"But about aura, how did Remnans acquire it in the first place?"-She then asked.

"Everyone is born with it. You just have to unlock it first"-I answered.

"Is, there anyway any of the Shepherds could unlock it? Or does it require a special item or preset condition?"-She asked.

"There are two ways of unlocking your aura. One, is that you are in a near death experience, and even then, it only has a 50% chance of activating. Second, is that someone with theirs already unlocked, unlocks it for you"-I explained.

"Oh, I'd rather not go for that first option"-Maribelle winced slightly, "That doesn't seem too safe"

"No, it isn't. However, I could unlock your aura, if you want"-I offered. Maribelle's eyes lit up.

"You would?"-She asked, anxiously hoping that the answer was yes. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Besides, as a healer, you would really gain a lot from having some way of protecting yourself"-I said.

"Thank you. Yes, I would love that"-She replied with a smile. I nodded, and put my hands on her chest and closed my eyes.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee"-I chanted, as a silvery glow encased us both. Maribelle looked at herself in wonder, admiring the silver tendrils encasing her body as the power of her aura flew through her for the first time. I gasped for air, and stumbled back a bit. Noticing this, Maribelle instantly seized her self-admiration moment and moved to support me, catching me before I fell.

"Weiss, are you alright?"-She asked in a worried tone. I smiled at her.

"Yes, all I need is some rest. Unlocking another's aura could really take it out of a person. I'll be fine"-I assured her. She smiled back and placed her arm over me.

"I will assist you to your room then, make sure you get that rest"-She said.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you. Now I won't have to rely on others to keep me safe all the time"-Maribelle argued.

 **So, Maribelle has her Aura unlocked now 0_0 Let's see how this goes. Honestly, I'm just writing whatever pops up in my mind, and I didn't really expect it to come to this. But I can work with it. Now, I must apologize for the short, and inexcusably late chapter. But I have had a lot going on recently. School, as always, is being a complete bitch. And my sister has recently had a baby! So, I was over helping out with my new niece. Anyways, it's late here. And I have school tomorrow, but I wanted to at-least get this out today. Hope you enjoyed it! And look forward to the next chapter! That hopefully won't be almost a week late. Again, sorry about that. But for now, TODDLES!**


	4. Announcement! Not a chapter!

**Announcement time! So, sorry to say that I won't be able to upload on this story as often as promised. The reason? I just realized how much of an incomprehensible bitch my math course in school is. I'm WAY behind on studying and got an F in both tests so far. So, I'm going to need to prioritize it. Sorry again, I really would like to spend more time on the story, but I can't. Not saying that I'm disbanding it, but I just won't be able to upload as much as I promised. But rest assured that a new chapter is on its way and will be uploaded sometime later this week… Which would be next week, considering I'm uploading this on a Sunday. That's all for me this time, have a nice day! Or night, depending on where you are.**


End file.
